1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control device for an electrically driven vehicle such as hybrid vehicle and the like with a regenerative corporative brake control in which a target deceleration is achieved by the sum of a base hydraulic pressure portion and a regenerative portion, and the shortage of the regenerative portion is supplemented or compensated for by an increased pressure in the base hydraulic pressure as an add-on pressure portion.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, when braking, such a brake device for vehicle is known with a regenerative collaborative brake control in which the target deceleration required by the drive is achieved by the sum of the base hydraulic pressure portion and the regenerative portion, and the shortage in regenerative portion will be compensated for as the add-on pressure portion by an increased amount of the base hydraulic pressure (see for example Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-96218).
In this conventional device, through the control of a differential valve disposed between a master cylinder and each wheel cylinder and the operation of a hydraulic pressure pump for a pump-up pressure increase, a wheel cylinder pressure is generated that is higher than the master cylinder pressure to set this differential pressure as the add-on pressure portion. In addition, in a situation where such an increase by the add-on pressure portion is unnecessary, the operation of the pumping motor will be stopped.